Runaway Family
by BellazB08
Summary: The Swan family move to the rainy town of Forks. The only problem is that the family are hiding Bella from the Volturi and are forced to move again when they find out that the Cullens are in town. And an unwanted visitor shows up and has his eye on Bella.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Prologue

I walked down the stairs in a hurry. I had to get away from this place. I had to get away from _him_. But I could soon hear his footsteps behind me that made me walk faster.

"Where are you going, my sweet?" He asked in his fake voice. I didn't turn around. I didn't answer him. I just kept walking. I was determined to get out of here alive. For my mother and my father. Speaking of my father, where is he? Shouldn't he know that I was in danger? Shouldn't he come and save me? While I was lost in my thoughts I didn't realise that the man following me had grabbed my arm and stopped me whilst turning me around to look him in the eye. I reluctantly looked up into his red crimson eyes. Human drinker. I was tricked by him into _believing_ that I loved him when all he wanted was my blood…not that I was sure it would taste that nice, being a half vampire and all.

"I asked, where are you going, my sweet?" He growled between his teeth.

"Away from you." I answered curtly before yanking my arm out of his grip and running down the hall. He was in front of me in a flash, blocking my way. His face looked slightly pained.

"I thought you loved me." He whispered softly. I knew it was an act and I wasn't falling for it.

"I thought I did too. But things change." I tried to get around him, but he stopped me once again. How could I get away now?

"I still love you. That'll never change." I closed my eyes and shook my head. It was all a lie. Everything he had said was a lie. I felt his cold hand touch my cheek and for once, I didn't lean into his touch. I knew he was dangerous and I wasn't hanging around any longer. My eyes snapped open and I quickly made my escape around him, running at full speed now, I knew that he could still have a chance of catching me, but I'd get to the door much quicker this way. Just as I was reaching the door, I felt his arms catch me from behind.

"You won't be going anywhere, my dear." He hissed in my ear. I struggled to break free from his hold as I felt his cold lips on my neck. Why couldn't I fight harder? I was going to have the life sucked out of me by this vampire and I couldn't get away from him to save my own life!


	2. Chapter 1: The New Freak

Chapter 1

The New Freak

I stared around at my new room. The small bed in the middle, the desk with a computer on it and a rocking chair in the corner of the room. There was nothing too special about my room. My mom and dad had just moved into this small town called Forks and this was currently our home, I was positive that as soon as I went to college, they would move on. We were currently living in a two-story house that was surrounded by forest that had two bedrooms and one bathroom inside. I didn't have to share the bathroom with my parents, as I was the only one who would need them. You're probably thinking, what's wrong with this family? I'll tell you what's wrong with my family. Everything. My mom was a human when she was sixteen and in love with my father who was a vampire stuck at the age of nineteen forever. Dad was a year above my mom and he had tried to keep away from her in order to keep her safe, but nothing worked. Mom and dad got married right out of college knowing full well that they would be able to support each other, seeing as dad had saved up a lot of money during the time he existed, mom knew that he was a vampire and was perfectly fine with that…which is kind of creepy in a way. Anyway, mom had me and almost died from it, dad saved her by changing her into a vampire. Now they've had me for nineteen years and I stopped aging a few years ago. Technically I'm sixteen, but I have been around for nineteen years. I am not a vampire or a human. I am a half vampire; I have the speed and strength of a vampire along with amazing smell, hearing and eyesight. I can eat human food, sleep and cry…but I can eat animal blood if I want to as well. I have tried it; seeing as mom and dad were pushing me to try it…they didn't like having food in the house.

"Bella! It's time for school!" My mom yelled up the stairs. I raced down and smiled up at my mom.

"I know." I announced before walking out of the house towards my new car. A Honda, a flashy one too. I drove to the school, well above the speed limit, and was there in a few minutes. I found a car park before heading to the office and receiving a slip that I needed to get signed and my timetable. I walked out of the office, looking at my timetable.

_P1 English_

_P2 Trigonometry_

_P3 Spanish_

_Lunch_

_P4 Biology_

_P5 Gym_

Not that interesting. I stuffed my timetable in my bag and headed for my first period, English. I walked into the classroom and got my slip signed before heading towards the back and sitting in the dark corner. I turned my Ipod on and listened to it throughout the entire class.

- - -

The day passed slowly and I had decided that it was safer to eat lunch on my own. I never let myself get too close to humans. I may be half human, but that didn't mean that I wasn't dangerous to others. My teeth were coated in venom like normal vampires and they were able to cut through flesh. I grabbed some food and sat at an empty table in the cafeteria. I picked up my apple and started passing it between both of my hands, not really in the mood to eat just yet.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" I looked up to see a boy with blonde hair and a slightly chubby face looking down at me with a smile.

"Bella." I corrected him.

"Hi, I'm Mike. Why are you sitting alone?" He asked.

"Because I want to."

"Oh…well you could always come and sit with me and my friends if you wanted." Mike offered politely. I noticed that he looked a little hopeful.

"I'm okay sitting here alone, thanks anyway Mike." I smiled before looking away.

"Okay…well…the offer is open to you anytime you want." Mike said before walking away.

"Not like I'll be accepting anytime soon." I muttered under my breath, so low that no human could hear it. About five minutes into lunchtime, five students walked into the room and everyone stopped talking to see the people enter the room. Three boys and two girls. One boy was tall and burly with curly black hair; his arm was wrapped around a tall blonde girl who looked like she could be a model. A tall honey blonde male had his arm wrapped around a tiny black haired girl. The third boy walked behind the two couples and had bronze hair in casual disarray that looked as though it could never be tamed. They walked over to a table in the corner of the room, near mine and all sat down, not bothering to get any food at all. They all started talking and I could hear them perfectly.

"Did you hear about the new girl?" The black haired girl asked.

"No, Alice, we didn't. We don't have super vision like you or mind reading like Edward." I froze as I heard the burly boy reply. Super vision? Mind reading? No human's could have those talents though I had noticed that the five students didn't look anything like humans. They were pale and had bags under their eyes, just like my parents when they hadn't fed in a while. They were vampires. I looked away and didn't listen in on any more of their conversation, though I could still hear it even when I didn't want to.

"Well there is a new girl. Her names Isabella Swan, she likes to be called Bella and she's right…over…there." I turned my head slightly and saw the black haired girl pointing at me while the blonde girl and burly boy looked over their shoulder at me. The bronze haired boy was paying no attention at all and for that I was glad. I could see their black eyes looking at me like I was any other human, not interesting. The tall blonde shrugged and looked away.

"So? Why should we care? She's nothing special to us." Her voice was ice cold and made me flinch though I had never spoken a word to her.

"Haven't you heard the story about her family?" Alice whispered so quietly that any one who passed the table would have missed it. "Her parents are _vampires_. The new police officer here." She whispered. They all looked over at me again. I got fed up listening to them talking about me. I rose from my table, grabbed my apple and walked towards my next class. I dumped the apple in the bin as I passed, not feeling hungry anymore. I waited outside the classroom for some time before the teacher walked in along with all the students. I got my slip signed and was assigned the only seat in the classroom free, next to the boy with bronze hair. I dragged my feet as I made my way to the table and sat down.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked me. I nodded and didn't speak one word to him throughout the rest of the day.

Gym was a bore, I was so glad to get to my car and drive away from the hellhole called a school. I had never realized how boring school was until today. I walked straight upstairs and started on my homework, mom hadn't heard me get home.

"Bella?" My dad called later on during the night. I looked at the clock and realized that it was now five at night. I had been locked in my room all day. I walked downstairs and found my dad standing in the hallway, taking off his shoes and hanging up his gun.

"Yeah dad?" I replied.

"I heard it's going to be sunny tomorrow." Dad stated. I groaned. I had just moved here and gotten into the school and suddenly it was going to be sunny on the second day of school. People were going to get suspicious about my father and I. You're probably wondering why I can't go out into the sun. It is not because I sparkle in the sunlight like my mom and dad, my skin just looks…un-human like in the sun and it's best not to get too many people getting suspicious about what I am too early.

"Thanks dad. I'll find something to do." I replied as I walked upstairs. Thankfully for us, we have a forest right near by our house, well really it's right around our house. We live in the outskirts of town in a forest. I walked around my room as I thought about what I should do. Once I got an idea, I changed my clothes and headed downstairs. "I'm going for a run!" I called out so my mom and dad could hear me, not that I _needed_ to yell with all the advanced hearing.

"Okay!" They called back in unison. I hurried out the room and darted into the forest.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 2**

_"I saw five today. But I don't know if there are more." I replied softly as I looked down at my hands and played with my fingers._


	3. Chapter 2: Thinking Time

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Someone asked how does Bella's blood smell to Edward? Well, it isn't as strong as it would be in the actual book...I will explain why. Later on in the story!!!**

Chapter 2

Thinking Time

As I was running I caught the scent of a vampire. I followed the scent and soon ended up standing in the yard, if you could call it that, of a huge house. It was white on the outside and seemed more like a mansion than anything else. It was so beautiful as it stood at three stories high.

"Hi Bella!" A beautiful voice spoke from beside me. I turned in surprise and found myself looking into the black eyes of Alice.

"Er…hi…Alice…" I hadn't meant to get caught here. Alice frowned. She was about to say something but I quickly interrupted her. "Gotta go. Bye." I said in a rush before taking off back into the forest and heading back to my house where I was safe. Getting caught looking at someone's house was not the best thing in the world, especially when the house belonged to Alice. I knew it was ridiculous of me to hide, but I was. I was hiding from vampires who probably couldn't hurt me. I mean, they could still kill me with a stab to my heart, but they weren't as dangerous to me as others. They weren't as dangerous to me as the Volturi. I shuddered as I thought of them. The Volturi didn't know I existed. Yet. I was thankful that they didn't know about me or my whereabouts. I was doomed if they caught me. It was one of the reasons why my family and I moved so frequently. If we stayed in a place for too long, then the Volturi would come and then they would find me. And with more vampires in this town, the Volturi would get worried about the number of vampires here and would come. We would be moving on quicker than planned and that made me sad. We would have to move to a place where we could only go out at night, like real vampires.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out. They appeared in front of me in a flash.

"Are you all right, dear? You look paler than usual." I rolled my eyes at my mom's comment but continued anyway.

"There are more vampires in the town." I whispered. They stiffened and watched me warily.

"How many?" Dad asked with a clenched jaw.

"I saw five today. But I don't know if there are more." I replied softly as I looked down at my hands and played with my fingers.

"Are they dangerous?" My mother asked me; I knew she only cared about me getting hurt at this point.

"No. They're just like you." Mom and dad relaxed instantly.

"We'll have to move on quicker then. We can't have the Volturi coming here and finding you. They'd kill you." Dad stated. I flinched at his words.

'_They'd kill you.'_

The words swam around in my head. I already knew this information, but I still winced every time dad brought them up. It just proved how weak I was.

"How long until we have to move?" I whispered. I didn't want to leave again. The last place we were at had nine vampires in the town, including us, and we had to move after two months of moving in. I was sad that I didn't get to stay in each home as long as my family wanted and I knew that I was a pain. My parents always moving so I wouldn't be found, it was getting ridiculous if you asked me.

"I don't know…maybe a few months." I sighed and walked out the door again.

"Where are you going?" Dad demanded.

"Another run." I replied sadly.

- - -

I was the damn reason that mom and dad had to leave every place. I was the one who was putting them in danger. I was a danger magnet, everywhere I went danger followed and I put my family in danger. Loads of danger. I guess you could say that we had been running and hiding from the Volturi for sometime, not that they knew that I was alive. I sat in the large meadow, my arms around my knees as I sat and watched the sun set. I would have to go home soon, dad would be worried.

"Bella?" A faintly familiar velvety voice called to me. I turned to see the boy from my Biology class walking towards me with his brow furrowed in confusion. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came here to think." I answered simply, turning to look back at the setting sun.

"Is something wrong?" The boy asked me. I shrugged. Did I want to tell him that my family would be moving because of me? Not really. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I turned to see his face and noticed that he looked genuinely concerned.

"Don't worry about it. It will all work out fine." I told him. My mom had always said to me that if I ever found my 'soul mate' then it should most likely be a vampire. It'd be stupid of me to date a human. Mom and dad were always pushing me to try and find someone to be with who would be a vampire because then I could be changed and in love and they wouldn't have to worry about me at all. The boy stayed silent beside me and I turned to see him still staring at me. He looked rather frustrated and annoyed.

"Are you all right?" I asked him.

"Fine." He replied curtly, looking away.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Edward."

"You Alice's sister?" I asked. He looked at me in shock.

"You know her?" I shrugged.

"I happened to over hear the conversation you were having with your family." I told him. His eyes widened in shock.

"That can't be. It's way to low for a human to hear." His voice was low and I would have missed it, if I were a full human. I smirked at him.

"I'm not an ordinary human then, am I?" I asked him. He shook his head. "You heard my story? Alice was talking about it at lunch to her boyfriend and the burly boy and tall blonde." I looked at the grass and began picking at it.

"Kind of. I tuned them out really."

"Well…I live with two vampires, not that the humans would hear this." I told him. He looked at me in shock.

"You live with vampires but you're human?" He asked, astonished. I shrugged.

"Like I said. I'm no ordinary human." I told him once again. I continued to pick at the grass while he stared out at the sun that was almost gone.

"Alice had mentioned she ran fast. Fast like a vampire…not normal and over hearing a vampire conversation? Not possible." He murmured in a low voice.

"I can still hear you." I told him. Edward shook his head and looked at me.

"What _are_ you?" I sighed and stood up.

"I'll leave you to figure it out for yourself. Surely you must have heard _some_ of my story?" He shook his head again and I sighed. "Oh well. You'll figure it out soon enough…" I ran off into the trees and back to my home.

"Where were you? We were worried sick!" My mom scolded me as soon as I walked through the door.

"Sorry. I just needed time to think." I told her.

"And it took you that long?" I nodded. "What were you thinking about?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I stated before walking upstairs to my room and lying down on my bed.

SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 3

"_Mom wasn't originally. She was human and she fell in love with dad. They got married, had me and mom almost died so dad saved her. End of story." - stayed silent._


	4. Chapter 3: Figuring You Out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 3

Figuring You Out

The next few days passed in a blur, well after I returned to school from that sunny day, I soon found out all the names of the family that Edward and Alice belonged to. The Cullens. Emmett Cullen, Alice Cullen and Edward Cullen along with Rosalie Hale and Jasper Hale. Their parents were Esme Cullen and Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Seven vampires was _way_ to risky here. There were now a total of ten vampires and I knew that the Volturi would be here soon, once they found out. I sighed as I stared at the ceiling of the cafeteria.

"Why so glum?" A velvety voice asked me. I didn't have to look to see that it was Edward talking to me.

"Just issues." I stated, still not looking at him.

"Wanna talk about it?" He offered. I looked at him and found him sitting across from me now.

"Why do you care? Seriously. I'm not that interesting and I'm nothing special." Edward chuckled.

"You are interesting and are very special. I can't figure out what you are." I smirked at him.

"Still having trouble?" He nodded. "Huh. Thought you would have figured it out by now." I looked back up at the ceiling.

"Is the ceiling really that interesting?" Edward asked in a teasing tone. I looked back at him.

"Why are you sitting with me instead of your family?" I asked as I ignored his first question.

"Alice wants to know more about you." I looked at his family and caught Alice smiling at me. I waved a tiny bit back at her.

"Really?" I asked, raising my eyebrow as I looked back at him. Edward smiled at me. A dazzling smile.

"Yes. Really." I then noticed that there were many curious eyes on us. Probably because Edward didn't talk to anyone apart from his family and because _I_ didn't talk to _anyone_.

"What do you want to know?" I asked him. He leaned towards me from across the table and talked in a low voice.

"What are you?"

"Have a guess."

"Vampire?" I shook my head. "Human?" I shook my head again. I bit down on my lip. How could he have not figure it out already? I mean come on! Human characteristics and vampire characteristics. It's not that hard!!! Well for a vampire anyway. "Werewolf?" I stared at him with wide eyes. There were werewolves in this whacked up world too? "You've never heard of them?" He smiled at me. I shook my head. He chuckled. "I'll explain them if you tell me what you are." I sighed.

"Human characteristics _plus_ vampire characteristics _equals_…?" I was hinting at it and understanding lit his face.

"Half vampire, half human." He whispered as he leaned away. I rolled my eyes.

"Took you long enough."

"But…how? You're parents are…vampires."

"Mom wasn't originally. She was human and she fell in love with dad. They got married, had me and mom almost died so dad saved her. End of story." Edward stayed silent. "We're going to be late for Biology." I stated as I rose from the table and started to make my way to Biology. Edward caught up and walked beside me. Everyone watched with curious eyes as Edward and I walked in together. I rolled my eyes and took my seat next to Edward.

"They're wondering why I'm walking and talking to someone who isn't my family." Edward murmured to low for the people in front and behind us to hear.

"I did notice, but thanks for telling me anyway." I informed him in the same low voice.

- - -

I returned home and burst through the door.

"The Cullens know what I am!" I yelled into the house. Mom came around the corner and looked at me in shock.

"What?"

"The Cullens know what I am. Edward took all the trouble to find out what I am. Alice and Edward knew I wasn't human. I heard things that humans weren't supposed to hear, I ran at a speed that humans weren't supposed to and now they know!" I explained quickly.

"We have to talk to them." She whispered. I knew that I was causing more pain on the family. Why was I so damn stupid and careless?

"When?" I asked.

"When your father gets home." Mom replied as she walked away from me. I sighed and walked upstairs and started to do my homework.

I walked down the stairs when I heard my father walk through the door.

"Honey, we have to got to the Cullens and explain more about Bella." I heard my mom whisper to my father in the hallway. I stopped on the stairs and waited.

"Why?" He sounded shocked.

"They know what she is." Dad turned and looked up at the stairs.

"Bella. Come out, we know you're there." I came down the stairs and stood in front of them. Dad closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry dad." I whispered before disappearing towards the Cullen household.

"Bella!" I heard my parents yell to me. I stopped when I reached the front yard and waited for my parents to come.

"Don't do that again, Bella. Where are we?" Mom spoke up first.

"The Cullen household." I looked up to see Alice coming down the steps. "Saw you coming Bella." Ah, Alice could see the future. How could I forget that after Edward told me that he could read minds? Not mine thankfully. "Come on inside. We're waiting for you." I groaned as Alice dragged me inside. I stood beside my parents in the living room while everyone looked up at us in shock.

"Mom, dad, these are the Cullens. Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle." I pointed out each of them.

"Nice to meet you. We are Bella's parents, I'm Charlie and this is my wife, Renée." Dad introduced him.

"Welcome. Would you care to take a seat?" Carlisle offered. Mom and dad sat down on the seat that Carlisle offered while I stood standing, staring at the floor. It was my entire fault. The reason we moved round, the reason we had to hide from the Volturi, the reason why I was having my family explain to the Cullens about our true history. "What did you want to discuss?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella." Dad stated simply and I winced. How I hated myself right now.

**Edward's Point of View**

"What did you want to discuss?" Carlisle asked Charlie, Bella's father.

"Bella." Her father stated simply. I noticed that Bella winced. I frowned.

_So much guilt and self-hate is coming off Bella…I wonder what's wrong._ Jasper thought. I then got worried. Why would Bella feel guilty and hate herself? Why?!

"What about Bella?" Esme asked.

"Bella is a half vampire, half human. Our family and I have been hiding from the Volturi. We can't have Bella found, she'll be killed by them." Charlie explained and there was another flinch from Bella. "She was born when her mother was human. I changed her mother when I could. Since then we've been living as a family for nineteen years." Charlie finished explaining. Everyone turned to Bella.

"_Nineteen_?" Rosalie asked.

"Actually…I'm sixteen." Bella whispered.

"You stopped aging." I stated. Bella shrugged and kept her eyes on the floor.

"We thought it was best for you to know…we don't want to get turned in to the Volturi and we will be leaving in a few months as there are far too many of us." Bella's mom explained. I felt my heart drop. They were leaving? So soon?

_No! They can't. Bella has to stay, but I can see the future now. They will leave in a few months as they planned. What if there was some way to make them stay?_ Alice thought desperately in her mind.

_More guilt is coming off Bella._ Jasper thought.

"Bella? Are you all right?" I asked her. She shook her head and turned to walk out of the room. I got up and followed her outside. "Want to talk about it?" I had been saying that a lot lately, but I was just hoping that she might open up to me. She shrugged.

"It's my fault that my family has to keep moving. They can't stay in one place for over a year because the Volturi will find us. I hate myself for it." She explained.

"What? It's not your fault!"

"Yes it is. If I didn't exist they could be living happily without me!"

"Bella. They love you. They are doing this so they can _protect_ you." Bella snorted.

"I'm just a trouble to them. Eventually I'll get away from here. Look out for myself while my parents can live the lives they want to." She planned out what she waned to do and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"What? Bella you can't –" I was cut off by someone exiting the forest.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?" I turned to see a tall man with black hair and green eyes walking towards us.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 4**

"_Shhh!" He hissed. We had stopped just a little way into the forest. "You have to get out of here, Bella. Run away from the town or something, Jaden is dangerous!" - told me hastily._


	5. Chapter 4: The Stranger

Chapter 4

The Stranger

**Bella's Point of View**

I turned to see a man walking towards us with black hair and green eyes. He seemed fairly human; I could even hear a heartbeat and smell his human scent. I felt Edward stiffen behind me.

"Jaden." Edward greeted curtly. I looked up at Edward with curious eyes. How did he know this guy?

"Ah, Edward. It's so good to see you again. And who is this beauty beside you?" I turned to look back into the green eyes of this…thing.

"This is Bella." Edward introduced me quickly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bella. I am Jaden, an old friend of Edward's." Jaden walked forward and raised my hand to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on it and I just watched him warily. Why didn't Edward like him? He seemed perfectly nice to me.

"Nice to meet you too." I replied. Jaden winked before turning to look Edward in the eye.

"Is the family inside?" He asked. Edward nodded once. Jaden smiled a huge smile; I swear his face was going to fall apart.

"Lovely. I'll just…pop in shall I?" Jaden walked right past us and into the house. Edward grabbed my arm and started dragging me down towards the forest. I gasped at the contact, not because his hand was cold, not it wasn't very cold to _me_. It was just that it felt like an electric shock when he touched me.

"You have to get out of here Bella." Edward whispered through tight lips.

"What?" I demanded loudly.

"Shhh!" He hissed. We had stopped just a little way into the forest. "You have to get out of here, Bella. Run away from the town or something, Jaden is dangerous!" Edward told me hastily.

"Edward!" Jaden called out.

"Go Bella!" Edward hissed quickly. I took his advice and ran. But where was I supposed to go? I couldn't leave just yet. Mom and dad wouldn't be too happy if I just…left. I decided to run back to my place and pack my things, ready to leave.

- - -

An hour later my parents returned with smiles on their faces.

"We have great news Bella." Dad announced.

"What's that, dad?" I asked warily.

"We have company." Behind him I saw the familiar black hair. Jaden. He was here and he was _staying_. I doubt I'd be able to get away now. Jaden stepped around my father and towered over my 5'4" with his 6' something.

"Nice to see you again, Bella." Jaden smiled at me.

"Hi." I really didn't see what was so dangerous about this man.

"Time for you to go to bed, Bella. See you in the morning." Mom stated quickly.

"Night mom. Night dad." I whispered, hugging them quickly before hurrying upstairs. I grabbed my clothes and headed for the bathroom, I had a quick shower, brushed my teeth, brushed my hair and changed my clothes before heading back into my room. I almost screamed when I got to my room. Almost. A hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shhh, Bella. It's just me." Edward's velvety voice whispered in my ear. I turned around.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him.

"Why didn't you run?" Edward demanded in a harsh whisper.

"How is he dangerous?" I asked back.

"Just trust me, Bella. He's dangerous and you _can't_ stay here." Edward warned me.

"I can't run without giving my parents notice."

"Bella. You have to. You have to go _now_. It's not safe for you to be around him." I was about to reply, but the door opened and closed and Jaden made his grand entrance.

"I'm sorry, I heard voices and thought I should come up here and investigate." Jaden said. Edward glared at him with pure anger. What had Jaden done to Edward to make Edward hate him so much? "Edward. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be home with your family? Besides, Bella here needs her rest." Jaden flashed me a quick smile and I shifted uncomfortably. Edward looked at me with a long pleading glance before disappearing out my window. He wanted me to run and I knew it.

"Don't worry about Edward. He's just jealous." I jumped at Jaden's voice. I hadn't noticed that he had come closer to me.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I said, don't worry about Edward. He's just jealous." He smiled at me again. It was kind of…dazzling in a way.

"J-jealous?" I stuttered again. What was with me and all this stuttering? It's not like I like him or anything…did I?

"Yeah. Like I said, don't worry about him and I'm not dangerous." Jaden winked at me before walking towards the door. "Good night Bella. Have a good sleep."

"Night Jaden." I had climbed into bed just as Jaden turned off the light and shut the door.

"_You'll be mine someday."_ I froze at that. It was Jaden's voice coming through the door. I was scared. But that quickly turned to anger. His? I would be _his_? What was with people claiming everyone? I wasn't something to be claimed. I wasn't a possession that sits on the shelf and is just admired.

- - -

I woke up and got ready quickly. I stormed downstairs and started eating. Jaden was there in the dining room, reading the newspaper.

"Good morning Bella." I ignored him. I wouldn't be his if he determined to claim me as some sort of possession. "Are you all right?" He asked again and once again, I ignored him. I quickly ate my food, grabbed my bag and headed to my car. I drove off to the school without a single word to Jaden. I was heading to class when I ran into Edward, and I mean literally ran into Edward.

"Well aren't you the little clumsy one…but what are you doing here?" Edward frowned down at me.

"I didn't run. I couldn't." I whispered in response as I tried to get to my first class, but Edward grabbed my elbow and held onto it, holding me back.

"What do you mean, 'I couldn't do it', Bella? You have to get away from here! Jaden isn't safe!"

"Tell me why and then I'll go."

"Lunch." I groaned and walked off in the direction of my class. I walked into English and sat down, the boy I had met on my first day sat next to me.

"Hey Bella." Mike greeted me.

"Mike." I was hoping he would go away, but he wouldn't.

"So…I saw you and Cullen talking this morning." He started. I shrugged. He didn't need to know what was going on and he wouldn't know. Not now or ever. "What did he want? He doesn't usually talk to anyone outside of his family." I glared at Mike. Why did he feel it his right to go and stick his nose into other peoples business? Did he think that I was his as well?

"That's personal and you don't need to worry about what Edward and I discussed." I replied coldly before turning my attention to the teacher.

Lunch couldn't come quick enough, finally when I got into the cafeteria I sat down in my usual place and grabbed a bit of food to eat. I was eating my apple and staring at the ceiling again when I heard a voice that I didn't really want to hear.

"Why don't you come sit with us today?" Mike offered.

"No thanks." I replied.

"Then I'll sit with you." He grabbed the back of the chair, ready to pull it out, but my words stopped him and my glare.

"I said, no thanks, Mike." Mike huffed angrily and stormed off. Couldn't the boy take a hint? I continued to look at the ceiling, waiting patiently.

"Is the ceiling still really that interesting to you?" I looked to see Edward sitting across from me, smirking at me.

"Explain." I demanded. Edward sighed.

"Jaden is dangerous because he's a vampire. He's not like us or your parents…he's –" Edward started to explain in a low voice, but was instantly cut off by Jaden's voice.

"I'm not dangerous and I'm not a vampire, Edward. Not like you." Jaden stated with a low cold voice, just like Edward's. Jaden sat down next to me and I instantly shifted away. I still didn't like him. Edward glared at Jaden.

"What are you doing here?" Edward demanded in a low cold voice.

"Coming to school. Duh. I enrolled." Jaden smirked at Edward. "So Bella, why have you been ignoring me all day?" Jaden asked. Edward raised an eyebrow at me as I stood up and walked around the table to sit next to Edward. Jaden glared at me as I did this.

"Just something you said is bothering me." I stated before taking another bite of my apple. Jaden leaned forward and rested his arms on the table.

"Oh? And what might that be?" Jaden asked.

"_You'll be mine someday."_ I mimicked his voice perfectly. Jaden leaned back with eyes wide in surprise.

"How did you hear that? It was way to low for someone like _you _to hear." Jaden stated. I smirked at him.

"I have my ways." The bell rang and Edward and I rose to go to Biology. Jaden stopped Edward quickly and warned him in a low voice.

"Don't you dare even think about taking her away from me." I laughed and continued walking while Jaden stared after me in surprise. He wasn't going to figure out what I was right now, but I was going to figure what he was out soon enough.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 5**

_He pulled away and I looked up at him in confusion. "Until we meet again." He whispered before he disappeared._


	6. Chapter 5: I Really Did Try

Chapter 5

I Really Did Try

The days and weeks passed slowly as I continued to ignore Jaden. Edward had never finished his explanation so I never ran. As if Jaden could be a vampire! Maybe he's half vampire like me!! It'd be nice to meet someone who was like me. Not a human. Not a vampire. Not a…werewolf. But just like me. A half vampire and half human. I was on my way to my car when someone caught me by the elbow. I turned and found Edward glaring down at me. I sighed.

"What, Edward?" I asked.

"Bella. Please, run! Don't demand for excuses! Just run. _Please_. Run and be safe. Away from here! Just trust me Bella." Edward begged. His glare dropped and I could hear the warning and pleading in his voice, it was in his eyes too. He wanted me to be safe, away from Jaden. "_Please_." Edward whispered once more as he begged for me to listen. I hadn't realized that just looking into his eyes had scattered my thoughts.

"Umm…er…o-okay." I replied with a stutter. Great, now I looked like an idiot. Edward smiled in relief.

"Thank you, Bella. Don't put it off any longer." Edward pulled me in for a tight hug. I pulled away and he walked me to my car. I opened the door and dumped my stuff in my car. Edward was still standing there, I turned to say goodbye, but his face stopped me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in for a long and tender kiss. Thankfully the school car park was pretty much empty, apart from his car and his family. He pulled away and I looked up at him in confusion. "Until we meet again." He whispered before he disappeared.

"Bye." I choked out before getting in my car and speeding out of the car park.

I ran inside my house and dumped my school bags. I grabbed the bag that I had packed earlier when Edward had first warned me, and dumped more things in there. Extra clothing, money, books and CDs. I was heading out of my room when I ran into Jaden.

"Where you off to?" He asked. I didn't answer. I just kept walking. I made it to my car and dumped my bag in the trunk. "Bella! Answer me." Jaden demanded angrily as I walked back inside the house. I grabbed another bag and started putting food into the bag. Jaden grabbed my elbow and made me look at him. I kept my eyes averted. "Damn it, Bella. Just tell me!!" Jaden roared. I didn't look at him as I answered.

"It doesn't concern you!" I yelled back at him.

"Oh really. I live here now Bella and what everyone does in this house concerns me."

"Well not my life!" I retorted before running out to the car. I got in and started it; I had just made it onto the highway when my cell rang.

"Hello?" I answered without looking at the ID caller.

"Bella?" It was Edward.

"Yes?" I sighed.

"Did you get away?" He asked desperately.

"Yeah…"

"Good. Alice is watching over you." The line disconnected before I had a chance to reply. I snapped my phone shut and chucked it onto the spare seat beside me.

- - -

I had driven for three days straight, only stopping twice, and now I didn't even know where I was. I didn't think I was in Washington anymore, but I couldn't tell. The sky was pretty sunny and I was thankful for the extremely dark tinting on this car, no one could see inside at all.

_Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die_

_Starlight  
I will be chasing the starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

_Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms_

_My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to re-ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive_

_But I'll never let you go  
If you promised not to fade away  
Never fade away_

I pulled over and started rummaging through my bag to find my cell.

"Hello?" I answered once again without checking the ID caller.

"Bella? Where are you?! Your father and I go away for the week and we come back to find you aren't here!! Jaden isn't anywhere to be seen either." My mom's panicked voice came through the other side of the cell. Crap, Jaden wasn't there? Aw man! I quickly started to ignition and started driving, while talking on the phone.

"What do you mean Jaden isn't there?" I asked desperately. Wouldn't Alice or Edward have called me if they found out the Jaden was on my trail?

"He's not here! His car isn't here either. What happened? Have you two eloped?" I could suddenly hear the eagerness in my mother's voice. She was hoping that Jaden and I had _eloped_? Was she crazy?

"No. I'm nowhere _near_ Jaden. At least I hope not."

"What do you mean?"

"Mom, just listen to me. I promise you that I'm safe. Don't worry about me, okay. I'll come home soon." She was silent on the other line.

"Fine. But call and give me a check up on how you are and _where_ you are regularly." Crap, I couldn't give her that! Jaden might be there at the time…plus I didn't even _know_ where I was.

"Okay." I replied.

"Bye Bella. Take care, I miss you."

"Yeah me too." I replied quickly. I had to get off the phone and call Alice. Finally the line disconnected and I hurriedly dialed Alice's number.

"Bella?" She answered on the first ring. "What's wrong?" She demanded.

"Look for Jaden."

"What?"

"Look for Jaden!!" I nearly screamed as I raced down the highway to an unknown town.

"Why?" She asked warily.

"Because he isn't with my parents and his car isn't there and Edward says that I have to stay away from him." I replied quickly.

"Oh. Well you _should_ stay away from him…he _is_ dangerous, Bella. Good on you for taking his advice."

"Alice!"

"Sorry! Sorry. Now…" There was silence on the other end of the line. "I can't see him, Bella. He's in a car, driving down a highway but I can't see where he's going." I groaned in frustration.

"Damn it. What can I do?" I asked her.

"I don't know Bella. But just keep running."

"Fine." I sighed.

- - -

I soon stopped at a motel and decided it was time to get some rest. I dumped my bag on a chair in the room, along with the bag of food, before collapsing on the bed. I hadn't realized how tired I was; maybe I should drink more animal blood. That tended to keep me going longer.

- - -

I awoke to a fairly bright day. Crap. I didn't want to be stuck here for another day. Oh well, I guess there was nothing better to do than hang around this damn motel. I made sure that the curtains were closed securely before going to get changed and ready.

_Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die_

_Starlight  
I will be chasing the starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore_

I checked the ID quickly.

"Hey Alice. What's up?" I asked causally.

"Run." She whispered. She sounded horrified.

"What? I can't. It's sunny." I stated in confusion.

"Doesn't matter, Bella! You need to run!!" I heard Edward yell angrily. I snapped the phone shut and grabbed my bags. I swung the door open and there stood Jaden. Shit, I was screwed now.

"Found you." He stated with an evil smirk. I was doomed now.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 6**

"_Didn't she say she would run? Doesn't she know that he's dangerous?" - hissed._


	7. Chapter 6: Under Control

Chapter 6

Under Control

I stared at Jaden who was still standing in front of me.

"Going somewhere?" He asked with a smirk.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him as he walked past me into the room.

"Looking for you. Your parents wanted me to find you and bring you home."

"My parents don't know where you are."

"Yes they do."

"No, they don't. I just got a call from my mom and she was panicking because we had disappeared when she and dad came home." Jaden shrugged and made himself comfortable on the only chair in the tiny motel room. "Why were you following me? I'm not of any importance to you." Jaden smiled at me.

"Oh, you are _very_ important to me, Bella. Don't you see?" He asked as he stood up and started walking very slowly towards me.

"See what?" I asked as I back up against the wall. I had placed my bags on the floor by the door and now the door was closed because Jaden closed it when he entered. I had no way to escape right now.

"That _we_ are meant to be together." Jaden continued to walk towards me until he had my back pressed against the wall.

"No we aren't." I had to admit, I was kind of scared of Jaden. He wasn't a normal human.

"Yes. We are." Jaden's smile disappeared, as he looked deep into my eyes. I stared right back and all I could hear were Jaden's words.

"_We belong together. We are soul mates. You love me and I love you."_

**Edward's Point of View**

I walked into school relived that Bella had runaway and was safe from Jaden. At least, I hoped so. I was beginning to wonder if I should run to her and stay with her, I mean. I had always felt this sort of pull to her since I first met her. Now that she was gone, I felt like half of me was gone. It annoyed me and made me sad that I couldn't see her beautiful face everyday, but it made me happier that she was running from Jaden.

"Edward!" Alice gasped as we headed towards our first period.

"What is it?" I looked down at my sister and caught sight of her horrified expression. I followed her gaze and soon found what she was staring at. My heart dropped. Bella was walking in, clinging to Jaden's side, into the school. She wasn't supposed to be here and she most certainly shouldn't be with Jaden! What had he done to her? Had she really loved him all this time? I looked at her face and found this sort of dazed look in her eyes. I narrowed my eyes. That wasn't like Bella at all.

"What's she doing here?" Emmett demanded from behind us.

"I don't know. I thought she said she would run." I mumbled.

"Didn't she say she would run? Doesn't she know that he's dangerous?" Rosalie hissed.

"I warned her."

"Well _clearly_ it didn't get through her thick head." Rosalie hissed. I turned around, glaring at her. No one had a right to talk about her that way!! I was about to yell at her, but Alice stopped us.

"Enough! We have to find out what they're doing back here…well Bella anyway." Alice stated.

"We'll go over tonight." Jasper said quickly. I nodded once and turned on my heel and stormed off.

- - -

Watching Bella with Jaden was agonizing; he rubbed his hands up and down her back while she kind of just sat there with her arms around him, looking down at the table as if she was in another world and not in the cafeteria. Jaden occasionally bent down to whisper something in Bella's ear.

"I love you." He would whisper or something else. I hated listening to it, I wanted to be in his position, holding Bella and being able to love her knowing that she loves me back.

- - -

We arrived at Bella's house later in the afternoon and found no sign of Bella or Jaden's car anywhere. We knocked on the door once and soon Mrs. Swan was standing there.

"Oh, hey kids. What are you doing here?" She asked with a very large smile.

_Well this is a pleasant surprise. I hope they aren't looking for Bella…she's out._ She thought.

"So Bella's out?" I asked her. She looked at me in surprise. "Mind reader." I reminded her.

_Oh that's right. That Edward boy is the mind reader while Jasper can feel emotions and Alice sees the future._

"Yes. Bella is out." Mrs. Swan replied. "Why?"

"We were just wondering what she was up to lately. Haven't seen her in a while." Alice stated quickly. Mrs. Swan smiled.

"Well, Bella disappeared. She said she wasn't there and was panicking about Jaden not being here with us…anyway. I had thought they had both eloped because neither of them were here, but I jumped to the wrong conclusion. I don't see why she had such a problem with him, he's a lovely boy and she has no problem with him now." Mrs. Swan started babbling on and I was wondering how much longer I could stand listening to he ranting.

"What happened between Bella and Jaden?" Emmett demanded.

"Well…Jaden returned and Bella was there with him and they looked so in love. I'm absolutely thrilled! They are perfect for each other. Though it's a shame that Jaden's human…" My head snapped up at that. She thought Jaden was _human_? Oh he was far from human. He was a vampire like us all and they couldn't tell. I guess that was because we knew him better and he _had_ made his appearance seem more human so they wouldn't suspect him. The damn vampire!

- - -

I watched Bella and Jaden over the next few weeks. I noticed that Bella seemed to be as though she was in a daze all the time. It was like she was under…control. It was so weird to watch. I hated watching it too. Knowing that Bella could possibly be under the control of Jaden and possibly in danger.

"Alice. I'm worried about Bella." I whispered as we sat in the living room of the house.

"Aren't we all?" Alice replied in a harsh voice.

"Alice." Jasper spoke in a calm tone.

"No, Jasper. Don't you get it? Something is _very_ wrong with Bella!" Alice had started pacing the living room.

"I've been observing Bella for the past few weeks." I whispered.

"And?" Alice asked, turning to me with an expectant face.

"It's like she's under a spell. Under control. She doesn't seem normal!"

"Yeah, she's with Jaden. Of course she's not normal. Do you think she hit her head on the pavement?" Rosalie retorted.

"No! It's like she's in a daze. I watched her in the cafeteria."

"As you do everyday." Emmett cut in. I glared at him.

"She was looking at the table…but it didn't look as though she could see the table it was like she was in another world. She always looks like that." Alice seemed thoughtful.

"Do you think it's possible, Carlisle?" Alice asked, turning to our father. Carlisle thought about it for some time.

"It is possible for someone to be able to control someone and make them think or believe something…mind control is most likely." Carlisle answered. "We'll keep a close eye on Bella and Jaden for the next few weeks. Do you see the family moving anytime soon, Alice?" We all looked up at Alice as her eyes glazed over.

"No. They put off moving for another few months, they decided to be risky." Alice replied.

"Or Jaden convinced them." I put in.

"That to." Alice agreed as she nodded her head.

"Edward, watch Jaden's thoughts." I nodded at Carlisle's instructions. Carlisle turned to Jasper. "Focus on Jaden's emotions. I want to get an idea of what he's feeling and then we can think of different options as to _why_ he might be feeling those particular emotions." Jasper nodded. So it was all set, we were all going to watch Jaden and Bella very carefully over the next few weeks.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 7**

_- looked down at her but it wasn't love, he didn't love her. It was all an act._


	8. Chapter 7: Plan In Action

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Someone asked if Bella has a shield. No she doesn't, she's not a full vampire.**

Chapter 7

Plan In Action

Nothing had changed. Bella was still the same and Jaden was the same as ever. Jasper had said that he felt proud and satisfaction. Alice hadn't seen any future changes and whenever she looked for Jaden it came up blank, she could see Bella though…sometimes, when Bella wasn't with Jaden, Alice could see her but when Bella was with Jaden, Alice couldn't. We then figured out that Alice couldn't see Jaden's future and he had some sort of power or shield that could block Alice from seeing him…that meant that we had to rely on me to find out what he was up to. His thoughts were his usual, always thinking about Bella and how he had beaten me to getting her affection.

"Edward, be extra careful today. I see Bella's parents alone and reading a letter with no Bella in sight. It's from Bella, the letter I mean." Alice whispered in the car as we drove to the school. I nodded and sped up.

- - -

We walked into the cafeteria for lunch and there they were, sitting at their usual table with Bella leaning into Jaden's side, Jaden playing with a bit of her hair and Bella with that dazed look as always. I turned to Jasper and he knew what I wanted.

_They are the same emotions as always; pride and satisfaction._ Jasper informed through his mind. I raised an eyebrow. _There's no love there._ I nodded in thanks and sat down at the table. I looked over at the table where Bella and Jaden sat. Jaden looked down at her but it wasn't love, he didn't love her. It was all an act. I searched his mind quickly.

_Soon we'll be leaving this crappy town and we'll be living together. I can reveal my true self and get what I came to get. Her blood._ He thought. I turned to Alice in panic. He wanted her blood. He was going to kill her. She read the panic in my eyes and both she and Jasper turned to me.

_What's wrong?_ They both asked in their minds.

"We have to go to Carlisle." I whispered quickly before standing and heading out of the cafeteria. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett followed.

"What's up man?" Emmett asked as we got into the car.

"He's taking her away, Alice. That's the plan. He's making her write a note to her parents saying something about leaving with him and then when he gets her alone, he's going to reveal his true self and then he's going to kill her." Alice gasped.

"No. No, no, no! We can't let him!" She gasped.

"I know, Alice. We have to go to Carlisle. We have to find her parents. We have to get Bella _away_ from him." Alice nodded as we sped all the way to the hospital where Carlisle worked. We got out quickly once the car was parked and hurried to the waiting area. I walked up to the desk where the receptionist sat.

"We need to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen, our father." I spoke quickly.

"Er…" She replied, looking slightly frightened. "H-he's busy…at the m-moment." She stuttered. I groaned.

"It's an emergency." Alice begged.

"Edward? Alice? Rose? Emmett? Jasper? What are you all doing here?" We turned to see Carlisle staring at us with a confused expression.

"Carlisle! Thank God. We need to talk to you, it's important." I walked over to him.

"I'm working."

"It's about Bella." Carlisle's eyes widened.

"Denise, can you get someone to cover my shift for now?" Carlisle asked. Denise, the receptionist, nodded and started to get someone else to cover Carlisle's shift. Carlisle led us to his office.

"What about Bella?" Carlisle asked once the door was shut securely.

"Jaden is taking her away." Emmett said quickly.

"He's going to kill her." I put in.

"It's all an act, Carlisle! We have to save her before it's too late!" Alice finished.

"What do we do?" Carlisle asked.

"We have to get Bella alone." Alice started.

"We have to warn the parents." I put in.

"They won't believe us." Rose cut in.

"What?" We all asked Rose at the same time.

"They're under Jaden's control to. Haven't you seen it? They think Jaden is _perfect_. There is _no_ _way_ we can convince them that Jaden is a vampire and planning to _kill_ their daughter!" Rose had a point there.

"Then what do we do?" Jasper asked.

"Snap them out of the trance?" Emmett suggested.

"It's a good idea. But none of us know how." Carlisle murmured. "We'll go home and talk about this." Carlisle said.

- - -

We arrived home where Esme was waiting.

"What's going on?" She asked as we walked in.

"Jaden is going to kill Bella." Carlisle replied calmly. "Rose and Emmett go to Bella's house and try to convince the parents, though it may be a pointless attempt. We still have to try." Carlisle commanded. Rose and Emmett ran out of the room and were racing towards Bella's home.

"Has the letter been written?" I asked Alice. She shook her head.

"Not yet." I nodded. That was good. If it wasn't written yet then there might be some time.

"Edward, you should go hunting. Take your time to think about things." Jasper suggested. I nodded and ran out of the room.

I took my time hunting and felt satisfied when I was finished. I had just finished burying the carcass when Bella came into view.

"Bella?" I asked in shock. She looked up at me and I noticed that she wasn't in that daze like state.

"Edward." She greeted me with a warm smile. I walked over to her.

"Are you all right? What are you doing here?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I'm fine. I came hunting." I looked at her in confusion. Hunting? Why would she be hunting? She laughed at my expression. "You're probably wondering why I'm hunting." I nodded slowly, waiting for her to go on and explain. "Well, my parents get sick of all the human food I eat so they make me drink animal blood to. My teeth are exactly like yours, I'm venomous and dangerous to everyone around me…though no one suspects me." I pursed my lips as I absorbed this. I was about to ask her a question when she kept going. "I drink animal blood at least twice a month. With animal blood mixed into my human blood it makes my scent not as…strong and tempting to vampires which means I can be around my parents more without causing them much pain." She finished explaining to me.

"So your blood doesn't taste like normal human blood?" I asked her. She laughed and shook her head.

"No. It's not that great because of the animal blood in me too. Have you just hunted?" She asked as she noticed my eyes. I nodded. She smiled. "That's good." She started to walk away.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?" She turned back to me.

"Are you leaving?" I asked her in a whisper. I didn't want the pain to be evident in my voice. She suddenly got this kind of dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah, I am. With Jaden." I almost growled.

"Why?"

"Because I love him." She stated simply before turning away. I ran back to my family.

"Hey Edward. Welcome back. Feeling better?" Jasper asked when I burst into the living room.

"No!" I spat. "She loves him. _Bella_ loves _him_!!! That monster. That vile, disgusting vampire and she _loves_ him!!" I hissed.

"Are you insulting yourself?" Rosalie asked with raised eyebrows.

"No. Jaden. He wants to kill her by sucking the life out of her and she _loves_ him." I hissed. Rosalie sighed.

"This is so crap! The parents are oblivious and hate Emmett and I for trying to make them 'think' that Jaden is bad for Bella." Rosalie complained.

"I know." I agreed.

"Wait! How did you find out that Bella loves Jaden?" Alice asked, holding up her hands as though she was trying to stop traffic.

"We met when I was hunting. She hunts animals too. She has venom-coated teeth like us and is dangerous to those around her. She wasn't in her daze like state. She actually spoke to me, but she's a bit like her parents. She has some sort of spell over her all the time, when she's with Jaden it's like she's in a daze…but when she's away from Jaden she's…normal but still believing what Jaden wants her to believe."

"I will kill him for this." Alice growled. I agreed with her silently, I would kill him too.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 8**

"_She was gone by this morning. I should have trusted you lot when you came around." - whispered._

**A/N: Hey everyone. Please check out my new story _Something New and Real_.**


	9. Chapter 8: Long Gone

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 8

Long Gone

It was finally the weekend and Esme, Alice and I decided to pay the Swan's a visit. We knocked on the door three times before it opened to reveal a very sad looking Mrs. Swan.

"Morning Mrs. Swan. Is Bella here?" I asked politely. She shook her head sadly.

"She's gone, with Jaden." She whispered. My eyes widened, along with Alice's.

"How? When?" Alice gasped.

"She left a note." Mrs. Swan led us inside. We followed her to the dining room where a sad Mr. Swan was staring down at a piece of paper.

"My baby girl is gone. She's gone off with that _vile_ Jaden." I stood there stunned. I had never heard any of Bella's parents talk about Jaden in such a way.

"What?" Esme asked.

"Read it yourself. She took off with him." Mrs. Swan handed us another piece of paper. We took it from her and Alice and Esme read over my shoulder, well not really over my shoulder, as I was too tall, more like over my arm.

_Dear mom and dad._

_By the time you get this note I will be long gone with Jaden._

_This is what I want. This is what we both want. _

_I love Jaden and he loves me, we will be okay together. Like you said, we are perfect for each other._

_In a way I am making things so much easier for you, now you don't have to worry about moving or me anymore. Jaden will take good care of me. We will start up a new life, far away from you where we can't bother you anymore. _

_Thank you for all your care and love. I will call you soon…hopefully._

_I love you._

_Bella._

My heart was practically ripped out of my chest and torn into tiny pieces. She loved Jaden and wasn't coming back. He was going to kill her and I wouldn't reach her in time.

"She was gone by this morning. I should have trusted you lot when you came around." Mrs. Swan whispered.

"Pardon?" Esme asked.

"You're children came around and warned us that Jaden was bad. They even warned Bella that he was bad. He was tracking her down when she left; he only wanted her back so he could drink her blood. He used mind control on us _and_ Bella and we trusted him. He even made us think he was human!" Mrs. Swan sounded appalled with herself.

"He did a very good job of convincing you. But we weren't convinced as you were; we've known Jaden for some time…we've seen him do this all the time. He's a human drinker." Mr. Swan snorted after I finished my explanation.

"Doubt Bella will taste nice. Human drinkers are repulsed by the very idea of drinking animal blood. Bella's is a mix of –"

"Animal blood and human blood." I finished for him.

"She doesn't love him." Mrs. Swan whispered suddenly.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"She doesn't love him. He's using mind control on her too, making her _think_ that she loves him and that he loves her." Mrs. Swan explained. I grimaced.

"We have to find her." I stated, dropping the letter and heading for the front door.

"How?" Mr. Swan asked as he followed us out the door.

"I know Jaden's scent well, I'll get Alice and Emmett to come with me. We have more history with him than anyone else." I explained as I walked to the Volvo.

"Take care, please. And…please bring our Bella home safely." Mrs. Swan was standing at the porch as she bid us goodbye.

_Please, please bring our baby home. We miss her and we need her. We will feel guilty if she doesn't come home to us._ Mrs. Swan was thinking.

"We will." I promised her before getting in the car and driving towards our home.

"So you, me and Emmett are going to hunt him down?" Alice asked.

"That's the plan. I'll give you time to say bye to Jasper." Alice smiled at me before hurrying out of the car and into the house. I ran upstairs and grabbed some clothes before dumping my bag in the trunk of the Volvo. Emmett soon came out with his and Alice too. They dumped theirs in the trunk with mine and walked over to their loved ones.

"Take care, will you?" Esme asked as she pulled me into a hug.

"Will do mom."

"Bring her home, Edward. I couldn't bare to see your face or her parents faces if she doesn't come home." I winced at the very thought of never seeing her again.

"I will." I promised him before hugging him and getting into the Volvo. Alice soon finished her goodbyes and got into the front with me, Emmett took the longest. But soon he was in and we were off.

"We will make it, Edward." Alice assured me as I sped down the highway.

"Do you know if Bella's alone?" I asked her, ignoring her attempt to sooth me. I wanted to make it to her, but I wasn't sure if we would. Without Alice's ability to see Jaden then we wouldn't know if we would see them.

"I see them!" She gasped.

"What?" Emmett and I asked in confusion. She couldn't see Jaden before.

"He must have let down whatever shield he had before because I can see them now."

"Where are they?" Emmett demanded. There was a tense silence while we waited for Alice to answer Emmett's question.

"They're in the woods of a town in Canada." I instantly turned the car around and started heading North instead of South.

- - -

We had been driving for three days and had only stopped twice for gas.

"How far?" I asked Alice.

"Not much longer. We will make it Edward." She promised me. I nodded, not being able to say anything. I wanted to believe her, but I was still so scared.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 9**

_I felt nothing on the inside of me and I felt like I was being controlled._


	10. Chapter 9: Saving Yourself

Chapter 9

Saving Yourself

**Bella's Point of View**

I felt like I was in a daze as I wrote the note to my parents. It was five in the morning and neither of them were up yet.

_Dear mom and dad._

_By the time you get this note I will be long gone with Jaden._

_This is what I want. This is what we both want. _

_I love Jaden and he loves me, we will be okay together. Like you said, we are perfect for each other._

_In a way I am making things so much easier for you, now you don't have to worry about moving or me anymore. Jaden will take good care of me. We will start up a new life, far away from you where we can't bother you anymore. _

_Thank you for all your care and love. I will call you soon…hopefully._

_I love you._

_Bella._

I folded the note and put it in an envelope just as Jaden had instructed me to. I walked downstairs and put it on the table where they would see it before walking out the front door where I met Jaden. He pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I felt like a robot as I replied. I felt nothing on the inside of me and I felt like I was being controlled. It wasn't me in my own brain. It was someone else and there was a control box where they told which body part to move and what to say. We got into his car and drove away. I left the home that I think I had lived in my whole life. I didn't remember anymore. Everything was a blur, I only remembered being loved by Jaden and me loving him back. My face was turned as we drove along the road, I didn't see anything outside. I'm pretty sure I should have seen green trees and buildings passing by now and then, but I didn't see anything. It was like a blank white sheet was in my view, not permitting me to see anything. I felt really weird as we drove for days without stopping.

"Good morning sleepy head." I heard Jaden say with a squeeze of my hand.

"Morning." I replied automatically. My mind wasn't mine anymore. Somebody else controlled it now and I was on autopilot at the moment or whenever I spoke. Jaden says something then I reply with the automatic response. I felt something squeeze my hand and figured out that it was Jaden's hand when I looked down at our hands. My fingers were straight but were slowly curling, making our hands entwined together. I squeezed it back and Jaden smiled at me, possibly glad that I was responding in someway.

I felt like I was trapped in a little box at the back of my mind and was trying to break free to gain control over my body, but the power over my mind was too strong for me to overcome it.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 10**

"_I asked, where are you going, my sweet?" He growled between his teeth._


	11. Chapter 10: Ghastly Mix

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**A/N: Someone asked why the Edward, Esme and Alice went to Bella's home. They didn't know exactly when Jaden was leaving with Bella and they were hoping to get to Bella _before_ she left with Jaden. Sorry for any confusion!!**

Chapter 10

Ghastly Mix

**Jaden's Point of View**

We arrived at the little cottage in the woods of a small town in Canada. It was fairly far away from any humans so that was okay. I got out and walked around to Bella's side before helping her out, I knew that the Cullens would be on our trail soon enough.

"We're here, Bella." I whispered in her ear as I helped her out. Bella nodded and let me lead her into the house. I led her upstairs, deciding I would have some fun with her before I got what I truly wanted. Her blood. It didn't smell as sweet as other human blood, but I was sure that it would still taste rather nice. I turned her around in my arms and released some of my control on Bella's mind, at least now she would have a decent conversation with anyone and it wouldn't sound like a robot. Bella now looked up at me with a slightly dazed look, she seemed more like she was in this world than before. I smiled and pulled her tight against my chest.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight tomorrow." I hissed in her ear. She was about to object but I pulled back and crushed my lips to hers.

**Bella's Point of View**

I awoke the next morning in a lot of pain. And I mean a lot. I looked down at myself, my whole body was bruised and there was a bad ache between my legs. There was a little blood on my legs and on the sheet. Yeah, big surprise it was my first time and I didn't really want it to happen _that_ way. It had felt as though it was more for pleasure than for love and that hurt me. I felt a cold hand rub up and down on my side, gently. I turned and froze as I looked into the red eyes of Jaden.

"Morning." He smiled at me. His skin was paler now and I could smell the vampire scent coming off him. A heartbeat was no longer heard and then I realized that Edward had been right all along. Jaden was a vampire and I had fallen for his trick. I suddenly felt like I had full control over my mind now. I jumped out of the bed, quickly cleaned myself and got dressed. I stormed out of the room. Determined to get out of the little house before anything else happened. He didn't love me and I knew it. I fell for his trap and I had to save myself before it was too late. I walked down the stairs in a hurry. I had to get away from this place. I had to get away from _him_. But I could soon hear his footsteps behind me that made me walk faster.

"Where are you going, my sweet?" He asked in his fake voice. I didn't turn around. I didn't answer him. I just kept walking. I was determined to get out of here alive. For my mother and my father. Speaking of my father, where is he? Shouldn't he know that I was in danger? Shouldn't he come and save me? While I was lost in my thoughts I didn't realise that the man following me had grabbed my arm and stopped me whilst turning me around to look him in the eye. I reluctantly looked up into his red crimson eyes. Human drinker. I was tricked by him into _believing_ that I loved him when all he wanted was my blood…not that I was sure it would taste that nice, being a half vampire and all.

"I asked, where are you going, my sweet?" He growled between his teeth.

"Away from you." I answered curtly before yanking my arm out of his grip and running down the hall. He was in front of me in a flash, blocking my way. His face looked slightly pained.

"I thought you loved me." He whispered softly. I knew it was an act and I wasn't falling for it.

"I thought I did too. But things change." I tried to get around him, but he stopped me once again. How could I get away now?

"I still love you. That'll never change." I closed my eyes and shook my head. It was all a lie. Everything he had said was a lie. I felt his cold hand touch my cheek and for once, I didn't lean into his touch. I knew he was dangerous and I wasn't hanging around any longer. My eyes snapped open and I quickly made my escape around him, running at full speed now, I knew that he could still have a chance of catching me, but I'd get to the door much quicker this way. Just as I was reaching the door, I felt his arms catch me from behind.

"You won't be going anywhere, my dear." He hissed in my ear. I struggled to break free from his hold as I felt his cold lips on my neck. Why couldn't I fight harder? I was going to have the life sucked out of me by this vampire and I couldn't get away from him to save my own life! I felt his teeth sink into my neck and he started drinking for a moment before pulling away and basically throwing me to the ground whilst coughing and spitting out the blood in his mouth.

"What is that vile concoction called blood?!" He demanded. I smiled as I fell to the floor.

"That, my friend, is called blood that is a mixture of human blood and animal blood. Didn't my parents tell you that I was a half vampire _and_ that I drink animal blood?" I asked him, smiling at the fact that I wasn't going to have my blood sucked out of my body leaving me dry and lifeless.

"Why no, they didn't. I didn't even _ask_ them what you were. I knew you weren't human, but I couldn't come up with it." He replied bitterly. I chuckled darkly.

"Like Edward. I gave away things and dropped hints and you couldn't figure it out." I shook my head. "Vampires _aren't_ that smart after all." I muttered. Jaden glared at me.

"You're parents were under my mind control, like you, so they wouldn't have let it slip." I smirked at him, but it quickly turned into a grimace as soon as I felt a fire building up in my neck. Jaden kept talking and I ignored him as the fire became more and more unbearable.

"Jaden." I hissed.

"What?!" He spat.

"Stop the fire. Please." I begged him. Jaden smirked at me.

"Actually, I'd rather not. I don't want to drink that substance you call _blood_." I glared at him. Great, he was going to leave me here to change. I'd heard from my parents that changing wasn't the most wonderful thing to feel. In fact, it made you wish you were dead. "I think that I'm going to leave you here to feel the pain and wait for Cullen to come and find you, though I doubt he will. I will go off and find myself a _new_ and _proper_ conquest." Jaden smirked at me before walking out the door.

The fire grew and grew and slowly spread through my veins and body parts. It was slowly making it's way to my arms and the pain was becoming so bad that I already wanted to die and I was still on day one. I don't think that even twelve hours had passed.

"Ah!" I screamed out in pain.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's velvety voice call out to me.

"Edward?" I gasped out. I opened my eyes as soon as I felt fingers on my forehead. I looked up into Edward's golden and pained eyes.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm here? Are you okay??" He demanded. I tried to shake my head, but it hurt too much. I let out another scream.

"Jaden…he…he…bit…me…" I gasped out. Edward growled.

"I told you we'd make it in time, Edward. Bella's blood is a mix of human _and_ animal blood. It wouldn't taste nice to a nomad or any other vampire for that matter." I heard Alice explain quickly to Edward.

"It's…bitter taste…repels all…vampires. One…reason…why I'm…still here…today." I gasped. It was hard to form proper sentences when my breathing was hard and ragged from the pain inside of me.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 11**

"_Bella! No, no, please don't go. Wake up, please Bella." I heard - sob from beside me._


	12. Chapter 11: Burning Pain and Love

Chapter 11

Burning Love

The fire lasted for four days, which was odd. I could hear Edward and Alice getting worried by the fifth day when I still hadn't opened my eyes.

"Is she okay?" I heard Edward ask desperately.

"I'm sure she's fine. Maybe her being half vampire and half human made it longer." I heard Emmett assure him. Wait! Emmett was here? Oh how I missed the big guy!!

"But if she's half vampire wouldn't it take quicker?" Edward asked in frustration.

"Not necessarily, Edward." I heard Alice reply. A long silence filled the room.

"Emmett! Please don't think that. She has to be okay." Edward begged. His voice sounded pained and I wished I could just open my heavy eyes, which refused to open, and comfort him. I didn't like seeing or hearing Edward in pain. I know it sounds weird, but I had figured out through all of this that I loved Edward. A bit late for me to realize this, but I did. I loved Edward with all my unbeating heart and I just wanted to announce it to the whole world. I hoped that Edward felt the same about me. I couldn't believe that it had taken me this long to realize it, after Edward kissed me it felt so right to be there in his arms and even when Edward warned me to run, I felt loved and cared for.

"What? I'm just saying that it could be too late for her. It might have been too much. I mean, come on! Four days of that burning pain? Who would last that??" Emmett demanded. That annoyed me to no end. I was here and alive. I could hear them all perfectly. All I had to do was make my stubborn eyes open.

"I can't see her waking up." Alice whispered. I fought with my eyes for ages.

"Bella! No, no, please don't go. Wake up, please Bella." I heard Edward sob from beside me. I felt something grip my hand tightly. I had to wake up now!! Edward was in pain and needed me!! As if finally obeying my command, my eyes shot open and I was staring at a white ceiling.

"Bella!" I heard three voices gasp. I sat up and turned so I was facing the three vampires in front of me as I sat on my knees, my feet supporting my butt.

"Yeah?" I asked. I was slightly confused, but I could guess why they were so surprised.

"What took you so long?" Alice demanded. She looked rather shocked that I had suddenly woken up.

"Hmm?" Did she mean the change or the waking up part? "Which part?" I asked her.

"Both!" They all demanded. I shrugged.

"I'm just as confused as you are on the change, but the waking up was my eye lids. They were so heavy and they just _wouldn't_ open." I informed them. I frowned then. "Maybe we should talk to Carlisle about the change and everything." They all nodded their heads.

"We're so glad to see your eyes awake." Alice said as she rushed over and hugged me tightly.

"We were getting worried. Especially Edward over there." I smiled as Emmett joined Alice in squishing me.

"I heard." They pulled back.

"What?" They all asked.

"I heard. It's not like I was so out of it, I bet you all heard and felt things at the end of your change." They all looked at one another before shrugging and Emmett and Alice once again, squished me.

- - -

"Bella?" I heard Edward call me. I ran outside to the garden and sat down next to Edward as he stared up at the sky.

"Yeah?"

"What's with your eyes?" He asked, pointing at my amber eyes. I smirked.

"Because I already drink animal blood, my eyes aren't crimson red from the change, but I still have human blood in my making them slightly red. I probably have half the strength of your average newborn vampire." I smiled at Edward. He smiled back easily. His smile soon vanished and his face looked worried and concerned.

"What was with all the bruises when we found you?" He asked. I stiffened.

"Before you arrived…Jaden...he let some of his control over my mind down and I could soon form proper sentences and wasn't as dazed as before…though I still believed I loved him." I frowned as I realized that I was remembering a fair bit from my past life, I guess that's a vampire trait. Remembering a lot. "He…held me tight to his chest before hissing in my ear, _I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk straight tomorrow._" Edward stared at me with wide eyes at what I had just said and how I had mimicked Jaden's voice perfectly. I drew in a large breath. "The next morning I woke up with bruises covering every inch of my body, a really bad ache between my legs and blood on my legs and the sheets. It was then when I looked into Jaden's red eyes and smelt his vampire scent that I realized you were right all along. Jaden was a vampire and I fell for his little trap. I then tried to get away, but he stopped me before the door and bit me, planning to drain me and then he released me, pretty much throwing me to the ground." Edward now looked like he would murder someone; I was hoping that someone was Jaden because I would _love_ to kill him as well. "Anyway, he said he would go after a _proper_ person with human blood and no animal blood." I finished my explanation to Edward before looking at him carefully. His jaw was clenched and his hands were clenched into tight fists. I sighed and took his fists in my hands. They unclenched slowly and soon he was staring at our hands. His hands now felt warm to me; I guess that was because we were at the same temperature. Edward laced out fingers together and smiled at them. I could only guess that he had wanted that for some time.

**SNEAK PEAK INTO CHAPTER 12**

_"Yes. They are and Bella, loosen your grip on Edward's hand. I think you're about to crush the bones." - looked at Edward's hand with a worried expression._


	13. Chapter 12: Home Coming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 12

Home Coming

"Bella! Come on!! We have to go!!" Alice yelled to me. I groaned and grabbed my bags. Edward was by my side in an instant, taking the bags from my hands and carrying them for me all the way to the car. I smiled graciously at him. He held open the door for me as I got into the back before he sat down beside me. Alice was already in the drivers seat with Emmett beside her. Alice started the car and we left the home where Jaden had kept me. Edward grabbed hold of my hands and laced our fingers together. I looked over at him to see his cheek lifted as he looked out the window. I could tell that he wanted it to become something more, but we were taking it slowly for now. I mean after what I had just been through, you couldn't seriously expect me to jump into a relationship even if I loved Edward? It turns out that Edward loves me too and though we love each other, we just want to take it slowly and carefully.

"Bella? Did you listen to me at all?!" Alice demanded from the front seat.

"What?" I asked her. I looked into the rear view mirror and shrunk back into my seat as I realised that she was glaring at me.

"I said we had to go shopping when we get back."

"Okay…" I really didn't feel like going shopping right now. Mom and dad would want to see me and would probably keep me inside for a _long_ time.

- - -

The long drive was peaceful. Some parts were filled with laughter and conversation and others were just peaceful silences. Edward didn't let go of my hand once. We were soon pulling into my house and I grimaced at the thought of how my parents would react. Would they be okay? Would they be relieved that I was home? Would they still want me after everything that has happened? I stepped out of the car, followed by Edward who went to grab my bags. I hadn't remembered bringing bags, but then again maybe Jaden had packed some random clothing and stuffed it in the trunk. I walked up to the front of the house with Edward, Alice and Emmett following closely. I opened the door quietly and stepped into the dark house.

"Mom? Dad?" I called out. No answer. I walked into the house and found that the house gave me a creepy feeling, as though something had happened to my mom and dad. Edward took my bags to my bedroom before coming back downstairs. I walked through the house, searching for my parents and finding no one. I opened the curtains that had been closed and let some light into the dark house.

"They're not here." Alice whispered.

"Do you know where they are?" I asked as I looked at the photos of us as a family on the buffet. Edward came up beside me and took my hand in his. I smiled sadly up at him. I missed my parents.

"Not really. It's like they're in a forest or something."

"Maybe they're hunting." Emmett suggested. I nodded in agreement, I would just have to sit tight and wait. I walked over to the living room with a sigh, dragging Edward with me. I sat down on the couch and Edward sat beside me. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes, preparing myself for the wait of my parents return.

- - -

Three days later the door opened.

"Edward's Volvo is here. Do you think they've come back with Bella?" I heard my father ask my mother. I opened my eyes and looked up, removing my head from Edward's shoulder. I don't know how long I had stayed in the position, but I was pretty sure that I hadn't moved _once_ since we arrived. I saw my parents enter the house.

"I hope so. I smell a new vampire…and all the curtains are open." My mother noted.

"We're in here." I heard Alice call. My parents spun around and saw Alice and Emmett standing up in the living room.

"Emmett! Alice!! How are you?" Mom asked as she hugged Alice and Emmett, not yet noticing me.

"We're fine. Yourselves?" Alice replied.

"Fine but nervous. Have you got Bella with you?" My mom asked eagerly. Alice and Emmett parted and I then realized that they had been blocking me from view. Mom looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bella." My parents whispered in unison.

"Mom! Dad!" I got up and ran to them. I engulfed them into a big hug and I knew that I would most definitely be crying right now…if I could. My parents pulled away and mom stroked my hair softly.

"We thought we lost you." I smiled at her.

"No. You'll never loose me." I whispered before hugging them tightly again.

**A/N: Sorry it's short!!!**


	14. Chapter 13: Visitors and Killing

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 13

Visitors and Killing

We sat in the living room and now only Edward was by my side. Mom looked at our hands.

"When did _that_ happen?" She asked as she pointed at our hands. Edward squeezed my hand lightly.

"Well…we're kind of taking it slow mom…after everything that happened I didn't want to jump into a relationship so…it's just slow and steady." I explained. Mom smiled and nodded in acceptance. She would have been a little annoyed if I had just jumped into a relationship after everything that happened.

"I'm kind of happy that you're a vampire now, Bells." My dad whispered. I looked at him in shock.

"Why?" I asked. Dad ignored me and continued on with what he was saying.

"I'm not saying that I wont miss your half human and half vampire self, Bells. What I'm saying is that it's good that we don't have to move away from here. I can see that you've settled in and that you have great friends who are just like us." Dad finished in a whisper. My face softened and I smiled at my dad. I ran over and hugged him.

"I'm happy too, dad." I whispered in his ear. I felt like crying at the moment, but nothing came. I pulled back. "But in all honesty, I didn't really want to be changed by Jaden." I told him. I hugged him once more before sitting back down next to Edward.

"We're so glad that you're home. You don't know how much that letter broke our hearts." Mom told me. I smiled at her sadly.

"Even Jaden's letter was heartbreaking. Knowing that he had used mind control over you to get your blood. I hate him." Dad hissed. I looked over at my dad in understanding. I hated Jaden too and wanted to kill him.

"Can we kill him?" I asked brightly. Mom and dad looked at me in surprise while Edward just chuckled at me. "What? We all hate him and he was a bastard –" mom cleared her throat at my language. I smiled sheepishly at her. "Sorry. Anyway, we all know that he took me away so he could…kill me. Isn't that enough reason for killing him?" I demanded. Mom sighed.

"We really shouldn't kill him, Bella…but maybe the Volturi could." She smirked.

"The Volturi? Are they coming…_here_?" I demanded. I tightened my grip on Edward's hand. Though I was a vampire and knew that the Volturi wouldn't take me, I was still scared of them.

"Yes. They are and Bella, loosen your grip on Edward's hand. I think you're about to crush the bones." Mom looked at Edward's hand with a worried expression. I quickly loosened my grip and looked at Edward apologetically. I forgot that I was a newborn vampire.

"Why?" I demanded. Mom sighed.

"They figured out about you. I don't know how, but they did. I'm just glad that you're a vampire now. It should be okay." Mom explained.

"Should." I stressed under my breath. Edward gave my hand a little squeeze and I smiled at him. "Can I go see the rest of the Cullens?" I asked mom, dad and Edward.

"Sure. If you want to." Dad said with a shrug. I turned to Edward.

"They'd love to see you." Edward smiled and stood. I stood with him and followed him to the door. We walked out and hopped into his Volvo before speeding towards his home.

"How does your car stand this terrain?" I asked him as we bumped up and down in his car.

"I don't do this very much…besides, it isn't far to my house." And he was right. His house wasn't as far as I had thought. I suppose that I had taken a long way to get there when I followed that scent. Oh well. Edward had stopped the car and was by my side in a flash, opening my door.

"Thanks." I smiled at him as I got out. We walked to the door and just as Edward was reaching for the door handle, the door swung open and there stood all the Cullens in the doorway with Alice at the door. Alice had seen us coming.

"Bella!!" Alice yelled before pulling me into a tight hug. I greeted all the Cullens and we were all sitting inside the living room.

"I see you made it through your transformation, Bella dear." I turned to see Jaden standing in the doorway with a smirk across his face. Rage filled me as I stood up and faced him.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed at him. Jaden pretended to check his nails as though he had won something.

"Just bare in mind that I own you." A snarl escaped my lips.

"I belong to no one!" I snarled at him. Jaden raised an eyebrow and smirked at me.

"Really?" He was testing my control. I could tell. "How so? I do believe I claimed you when we were in that little cottage."

"That was just so you could have your fun you bastard!" I didn't want to hear anymore, so I lunged at him. I missed him and crashed into the wall before following him outside where I caught him. I would have to apologize for the damage I just made with the door.

"Do you really hate me that much?" He demanded as I stood in front of him in a tense, crouch position. He was standing in the same position. I growled.

"Bella!" I heard someone call my name but I didn't listen. I was focused on Jaden at the moment. His eyes a burning crimson red, I knew that I didn't have as much strength as he would have; as I had animal blood inside of me and my small amount of human blood. Jaden and I continued to fight, trying to tear each other to shreds. Jaden had ripped of a few of my fingers on my right hand and had ripped my left arm off, which gave me a major disadvantage…if I hadn't already ripped out one of his legs and both arms.

"Let's finish this." I hissed before jumping at him. I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled hard. He fell to the floor and tried to get up. I sat on his chest and looked to Edward. Edward came over and ripped Jaden's head off. I winced at the high pitch sound and Jaden's scream. I got up and Edward ripped the other leg from Jaden's torso. He picked the parts up and started piling them up. I watched as the fire burnt with the strong incense and the purple pillar of smoke. Jaden was gone and I wouldn't have to worry about him anymore and other girls would be safe too. Alice came skipping to my side.

"Here are your fingers and arm." She sang. I smiled at her and made sure that everything reattached properly.

I danced over to Edward and took hold of his hand. He looked down at me.

"Thanks." I whispered before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. I felt rather embarrassed as I remembered that his family was watching. I hid myself in my hair. Then some movement caught my eye. My head snapped up and I watched as seven people walked forward wearing large cloaks, followed by my parents.


	15. Chapter 14: Pleasant Chat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the charcters.**

Chapter 14

Pleasant Chat

Edward moved me so I was behind him. I peeked around his arm and watched as the people in cloaks walked towards us.

"What was going on here?" One asked.

"Quiet Caius." Another ordered. "Sorry about him. Greetings Carlisle. It's been some time." None removed their cloaks and my parents looked scared behind them.

"Aro. How have you been?" Carlisle asked as he stood in front of the Cullens.

"Quite well. I see you have a new addition to your coven here." Aro pointed at me.

"Actually, she's with the Swans." Carlisle stated.

"Is that true?" Aro asked as he turned to look at my parents. They nodded and made their way forward towards us.

"Bella is with us." My father stated.

"Bella." My mother whispered. I looked over at her and saw her moving her finger. I let go of Edward's hand and walked towards my parents and stood behind them.

"Is she shy?" I heard Aro ask.

"Slightly." My father replied.

"Let me see her." Aro commanded. My parents shifted to the side and placed me in full sight of the Volturi. "My…she is stunning. She looks so much like you two." Aro commented. I didn't look him in the eyes; I barely even raised my head after that comment.

"Wasn't Bella a half vampire?" Aro inquired.

"She was." Mom answered.

"Who changed her?"

"A vampire by the name of Jaden."

"And where is he now?"

"Dead." I whispered.

"Pardon?" Aro asked.

"Dead." I repeated, louder this time. I looked up and my eyes met with crimson red eyes. I flinched; they were so much like Jaden's.

"Why is he dead?" Aro asked.

"He had kidnapped her before and was planning on killing her. But then he changed her and he came back. He said that he owned Bella and that…kind of made Bella angry." Edward explained.

"Kind of?" Emmett scoffed. Every one of the Cullens glared at him and Rosalie hit him on the back of his head. Aro shook his head and looked at me.

"Is there any reason as to why I shouldn't kill you now?" I stared at him with wide eyes. Was killing Jaden really such a crime?

"Is that really necessary?" Carlisle asked, coming to my rescue.

"She has been a hidden half vampire for nineteen years now and you know how they are against the law." Aro stated.

"But I'm not an immortal child." Aro glared at me.

"How are you not?"

"I came from my mother's womb. Isn't that proof enough?" I asked.

"Not really."

"I'm a vampire now anyway!"

"Still doesn't change anything."

"How so?"

"You were born as an immortal child and should be killed. They are against the law."

"The vampire law?"

"Yes, that one."

"But I'm not an immortal child! Immortal children weren't created the same way I was!!"

"Doesn't matter." I gave up. This was a pointless argument and I couldn't change Aro's mind. I covered my eyes, willing this to be some whacked up dream so I could wake up with a human family and be with the Cullens as humans. No vampires. This had to be some sort of whacked up dream…or nightmare.

"But she's a vampire now and never was an immortal child!! The immortal children didn't grow up. Bella did!!" Edward roared. I felt strong arms wrap around me protectively, bringing me close to a chest. I wrapped my arms around their waist, knowing that it was Edward, and laid my head on his chest. Wishing for this to be a dream.

"Bella? How old are you?" I turned and saw another vampire talking to me.

"Marcus! There is no time to waste!!" Caius hissed.

"Hold, Caius." Aro ordered.

"Well…erm…I've been around for nineteen years but I stopped aging at sixteen. I aged like a normal human." I answered, looking at Aro and Marcus. Aro looked thoughtful yet slightly pained. I held my breath as the three of them turned to talk about the issue at hand. After waiting ten painful minutes, they turned to give their verdict.


	16. Chapter 15: Verdict

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 15

Verdict

Marcus was the first to speak.

"We have discussed everything you have said to us." He started.

"And Aro and Marcus believe that it is best to trust your words and to leave you be." Caius continued in a sour tone.

"Though Caius disagrees with our reasoning, we think it best to leave you be." Aro continued.

"But if any trouble occurs in the future from the family, we _won't _hesitate to kill you, Bella." Marcus warned. I looked at them in shock, surprise and happiness. I nodded in agreement, having lost my voice when I heard the verdict.

"Well…we better be off then." Aro said before turning away after saying some goodbyes to my family and the Cullens. Edward held onto me tightly and refused to let me out of his arms, even as my parents asked to have me back.

"Edward? Can we please have our daughter back?" My dad asked rather angrily. Edward let go and looked at me with a pained expression. Clearly he didn't want to let go. I gave him a small smile and a wave before following my parents back to our home. I remembered the way Edward held me, it felt so right and I never wanted to leave his arms.

**Edward's Point of View**

As Bella walked away I instantly missed having her in my arms. If I had the choice, I would keep her in my arms forever. It was where she belonged. It was basically like she was made to fit in my arms or something. She was the missing puzzle piece to my life. She completed everything. I knew that Bella wasn't ready for a relationship just yet, but I wished that I would have some chance soon.

- - -

Weeks had passed and I hadn't seen Bella. Not even in school!

"Alice? Is she still here?" I whispered.

"I haven't seen them move, Edward. She has to still be here." Alice replied in a sad tone. Alice had lost what she considered a best friend.

- - -

Another week passed and I got fed up. Right after school I went straight to Bella's house to see if Bella was still there. I knocked on the door. There was no answer for ages. The door then creaked open and I could see an amber eye peaking out through the small gap and looking right at me.

"Edward?" She whispered.

"Bella. What's going on?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't been in school for weeks!"

"I can't go to school."

"What? Why?"

"Jaden removed both of us. He took us out of the school." She explained softly. "And my parents don't want me to see you for a while."

"Why?"

"Because of what happened all those weeks ago."

"You mean where I held onto you?" I could see a slight smile appearing on her lips.

"Yeah. That." She whispered. Her voice sounded as though it was filled with longing.

"Are they here?"

"They'll be home soon."

"Come and visit us, please?"

"Of course." She closed the door and I turned to walk away. I got in the car and headed home. Alice jumped up at my arrival.

"Is she still there?"

"Yeah. Jaden removed her from the school though, so she doesn't go to school anymore." I explained.

"Oh. Will she come and see us soon?"

"I think so." I smiled at Alice and she smiled in relief.

- - -

A couple of days later there was a knock on the door. I jumped up, like Alice and Emmett, and raced to the front door. We swung the door open and there was a slightly shocked Bella.

"That…was fast…" She stated. Alice laughed.

"It's so good to see you Bella!" She pulled Bella into a tight hug.

"You too Alice." Bella replied and kissed her hair. Once Alice pulled away, Emmett engulfed Bella into a big bear hug.

"Welcome back, Bella." He boomed into her ear.

"Thanks Em. Can't breathe."

"Sorry." Emmett put her down and Bella sucked in a big breath.

"No problem." Alice and Emmett instantly disappeared.

_We're giving you some privacy!! Use it wisely!!!!!_ Alice practically yelled in her mind. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I looked down to see Bella hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"It's good to see you again." She whispered.

"It is." I agreed as I stroked her hair. "What have you been up to these past few weeks?" I asked.

"Just spending time with my parents. You?" She replied as she pulled away from me. I grabbed her hand and laced my fingers through hers.

"Nothing much. Just school. I can't wait till we get out." I smiled at Bella and she smiled back.


	17. Chapter 16: Young Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Chapter 16

Young Love

**Bella's Point of View**

It had been four months since I had last seen Edward, my parents were annoyed that I had gone to see him and had forbidden me to see him for four months. Can you believe it? I swear my parents are just over protective and scared that they're going to loose me again. Hah, like that would happen!

"Mom! You said I couldn't see him for four months!" I stated, as my mom wasn't letting me out of the household to see Edward and his family.

"No. I don't want you seeing them. At all." She replied firmly. I sighed loudly in frustration.

"Mom. You aren't going to loose me. Isn't that enough?" I asked her. She looked at me in shock.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not stupid mom. I know that you made me stay away from them for four months so you could make sure that I wasn't going to disappear anytime soon! I'm not going anywhere, mom." I explained. Mom looked undecided. "I will come back." I promised as I hugged her tightly. I let go of her and smiled before heading out the door.

I ran all the way to the Cullen household and just as I exited the forest, I caught sight of Alice sitting on the porch step.

"Hey Alice." I smiled at her but she didn't smile back. I was instantly worried.

"Bella." She greeted me curtly.

"What's wrong, Alice?" I asked her. She shrugged.

"Oh nothing. My best friend doesn't show up for _four months_ and then decides to come along and act like everything is nice." I stared at her in shock.

"You think that I _wanted_ to stay away from you guys for four months?" I demanded. She shrugged and stood up.

"Seems that way to me and to all of us."

"Well then you didn't think properly. Remember how my parents wanted me to stay away from you for a while? When I came home from seeing you guys…she banned me from seeing you for four months!!" I almost yelled at her. "I fought with my mom the whole time!" Alice looked at me in shock, clearly she didn't think about it. Alice was about to say something when I heard the voice that I had wanted to hear for a long time.

"Bella!!" His velvety voice yelled out. Suddenly I was airborne and I felt him holding onto me tightly. "You're here! I've missed you so much!!" He set me on my feet but held onto me tightly. I held onto him as well.

"I missed you too." I whispered, watching Alice over his shoulder. She seemed to be accepting the fact that I was back after being held back by my mom.

"Where have you been?" He asked as he pulled away to look at my face.

"Mom kept me away for four months. That time I visited you got her angry." Edward looked sad. "It's not you it's just she's afraid of loosing me." Edward nodded in understanding.

"Doesn't she realise that you will go back to her?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Clearly not." I replied. Edward stared at me for a moment. I had then made up my mind whether I was ready for a relationship or not. I stretched up on my tiptoes and made my face closer to his. I tilted my head slightly until our lips met. It was a short gentle kiss before I pulled away. Edward looked a little surprised at my actions. "I'm ready." I whispered. Edward smiled before kissing me once more. This one was longer and had slightly more passion in it, but it was still gentle.

"Bella? Will you be my girlfriend?" Edward asked once we pulled away. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Yes." Edward beamed at me before pulling me into a hug.

"Finally!!" I heard Alice call. Edward groaned as the little pixie came dancing up to us.

"What do you want, Alice?" Edward asked. I could tell that he didn't want her around.

"Congratulations!! Took you long enough!" Alice smiled at us and rolled her eyes at Edward with her hands on her hips. "When's the first date so I can take Bella shopping and get her some new clothes?" Alice asked.

"We haven't decided yet, Alice." Edward stated. "You should know that because if I did plan something, you would see it." Edward pointed out.

"True." Alice agreed with a nod. Edward sighed and shook his head at Alice. Alice's face then went blank and I waited patiently for her to come out of her vision. Edward decided to place me on his back and by the time she came out of her vision, Edward was ready to run. "Oh hell no! EDWARD!!!" Alice complained as Edward took off running.

"What's all that about?" I asked his ear.

"She's angry because I'm taking you somewhere special and she hasn't had the chance to dress you up." Edward explained.

"Right. That sounds like…Alice." Edward laughed.

"Trust me, it doesn't matter where you're going…you always have to look good." I rolled my eyes. That was Alice for you. You could be going to pick up one thing at a mechanic shop and you still had to look your best. "Here we are." Edward announced as we came to a stop. I climbed down from his back and took a few steps around him so I could see better.

"The meadow." I whispered.

"Yeah. Where we first had a proper conversation." Edward stated.

"I came here to think."

"Then I came here to think and there you were, sitting in the middle of the meadow." Edward chuckled at the memory.

"You looked frustrated and annoyed."

"Because I couldn't read your mind."

"Can you now?"

"No." I smirked.

"That's good. I don't want you being able to read my mind." I told him as I folded myself onto the ground. Edward joined me.

"Do you still feel guilty that your parents have to move around because of you?" Edward asked. I snorted.

"Why should I now? I was half vampire and on the run from the Volturi. It should have just been me who was on the run from them, not my parents. In a sense I do still feel a little guilty." I replied. Edward turned my face to look at him.

"You shouldn't feel guilty anymore. They love you and they want to protect you. They don't care that you made them move around a lot, they love you so much Bella. And now, it's all in the past. There's nothing to worry about." Edward spoke with such sincerity it was impossible not to believe him. Edward caressed my cheek gently. I stared into Edward's topaz eyes and didn't bother to argue with him. My thoughts were scattered as I looked into his topaz eyes. Edward pressed his lips to mine gently.


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

Epilogue

I stood at the window and looked out at the scenery before me. The forest was thick as it surrounded the little cottage, the flowing water of a lake near-by could be heard. The snow covered the ground and trees making the forest a white wonderland. We were somewhere in England and Edward wouldn't tell me exactly where we were. I had tried to figure it out, but I failed miserably. Edward knew that I hated surprises and yet he pulled a surprise for our honeymoon. That's right, I'm on my honeymoon with the most amazing man ever! Edward and I have been together for two years and now we were married.

"Bella?" I heard Edward call from the bedroom.

"In here." I called back in at a normal tone.

"Come here." Edward called. I sighed and walked away from the window towards the bedroom where Edward was waiting. Edward stood in the middle of the bedroom and a smile spread across his face when I entered the room. He opened his arms, beckoning for me to come to him. I gladly walked into his arms and wrapped mine around his waist. I rested my head on his chest as Edward rubbed his hands up and down my back.

"How do you like it?" Edward whispered softly.

"It's beautiful." I replied truthfully. The cottage was one story and absolutely lovely. It wasn't super fancy; it was just a nice ordinary cottage in the middle of the forest. Esme had bought it as a wedding present for Edward and I, which means that Esme decorated it to suit Edward's and my style. Thankfully she hadn't put in a kitchen, as it wasn't needed, but she had made sure that the walk in wardrobe was big enough for Alice's present. Alice's present to us was a whole new wardrobe for Edward and I.

"It's just for us, when we don't want to be around the family, want our own time or even don't want to be around humans." Edward explained quietly.

"Hmm…that sounds nice." I murmured as I closed my eyes and listened to the sound of Edward's breath come and go. We stood in silence for some time.

"Do you miss your past life?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Because I had to move around a lot and couldn't really settle into a place to call it home," I pulled back and looked up at Edward, "not like I can now." I finished in a whisper. Edward brushed some hair out of my eyes before tucking my hair behind my ear. Edward bent down and kissed me gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Edward started leading me towards the bed.

- - -

I lay in the bed curled up on my side as the sun seeped in through the window. Edward's arms snaked around my waist and brought me close to his chest. He pressed his lips to my bare shoulder.

"Morning beautiful," he whispered against my skin. I turned in his arms so I could see his face.

"Morning to you too," I smiled at him as I brushed his hair out of his eyes. The sun glittered against Edward's and my skin sending many rays through the bedroom.

"You look beautiful in the sun." Edward spoke as he buried his face in the crook of my neck.

"You think I look beautiful all the time." I pointed out. Edward sighed and pulled back to look at me.

"But I've never seen you in the sun have I?" I shrugged. "So I can say that you look beautiful in the sun." I rolled my eyes and was about to retort but my lips were suddenly busy. I pulled away and Edward growled. He tried to catch my lips once more but I kept dodging him.

"Edward, stop!" I pushed him away and rolled onto my back. Edward positioned himself on one elbow and looked down at me.

"Why?" He whined like a child. Pouting at me.

"How long are we staying here?" I enquired.

"A while." I raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Or did you just decide that?" I asked him. Edward smirked. I thought he was going to answer, but I was wrong as he bent down and kissed me passionately once again. After a few minutes of kissing, I pulled away and gasped for unnecessary breath as my phone started ringing. Edward growled, clearly annoyed that it had interrupted.

_Come save me from walking off a windowsill or I'll sleep in the rain.  
Don't you remember when I was a bird and you were a map?  
Now he drags down miles in America briefcase in hand.  
The stove is creeping up his spine again, can't get enough trash._

_He took the days for pageant  
Became as mad as rabbits  
With bushels of bad habits  
Who could ask for anymore?  
Who could have more?_

_His arms were the branches of a Christmas tree  
preached the devil in the belfry.  
He checked in to learn his clothes had been thieved at the train station.  
Rope hung his other branch and at the end was a dog called Bambi  
Who was chewing on his parliaments when he tried to save the calendar business.  
He tried to save the calendar business._

"Can't they leave us alone?" Edward groaned before burying his face in the side of my neck as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist. I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella!" My mom's happy voice sang from the other side.

"Hi mom." I sighed. Edward growled softly. I hit his arm with my free hand.

"What's wrong? You don't sound happy to hear me." Mom stated.

"I'm on my honeymoon, mom." I stated in a dead tone.

"Renée! What are you doing?!" I heard Alice's panicked voice faintly.

"I'm calling my daughter?"

"NO!!! She's on her honeymoon!!! You can't call her!!!!" Alice screamed.

"But…Alice!!!" Mom's voice became distant.

"Sorry about this Bella. Why don't you and Edward turn off your phones?" Alice suggested.

"No problem Alice. Bye!"

"Bye!! Enjoy!!!" She replied before she hung up. I quickly turned off my phone and looked at Edward, who still had his head buried in the side of my neck.

"Edward…" I whispered softly.

"Is she gone?" He asked. I laughed.

"Yes. I turned off my phone. She can't bother us now. Why don't you turn off yours?" Edward shook his head. His hair tickled my neck as he shook his head.

"Don't want to move." He tightened his grip on my waist. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

- - -

After two weeks of being here I wondered when we were going to go back to the family. I listened to Edward's breath come and go as I laid my head on his chest. Edward ran a finger up and down my spine, slowly.

"Edward?"

"Mmm?" I looked up at his face and saw his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips.

"When are we going back to our family?" His smile became wider as I said 'our' instead of 'your'.

"Not now. If we do…your mother will attack us." I laughed at that. Edward's eyes opened instantly at my laughing. "What? I'm being serious!"

"I know, Edward. Don't worry about it," I assured him, "it actually sounds like a great idea. Staying away for a while."

Edward and I had dated for a year before he proposed and we got married. Alice went crazy with the wedding details and I had very little time to see him and so we had decided that we would spend a long time of just being us before we returned to our family.

**THE END**

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit OOC and stuff...it's a sucky honeymoon but I couldn't think of anything else. Hope you enjyoed the overall story.**


End file.
